


Kolory

by Ninqe



Category: Black Magician Trilogy - Trudi Canavan
Genre: Angst, frierndship, kanon ucieka w podskokach, znalezione na dysku
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-15
Updated: 2016-10-15
Packaged: 2018-08-22 13:08:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8286922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ninqe/pseuds/Ninqe
Summary: Odgrzebany z zakamarków dysku strzępek o Lorlenie sprzed jakichś 2 albo i trzech lat (uwaga na zakradający się patos). Jak wszystkie moje prace publikowany już na ff.net





	

 

xXx

 

Kolory były w życiu Lorlena zawsze, odkąd związał swój los z losem Gildii Magów, porzucając świat w którym się wychował na rzecz świata magii. W tym świecie kolory były ważne. Porządkowały go, określały ludzi, których spotykał. Były ważne, bo to na ich podstawie wiedział, jak ma się zachować. W tym świecie każda barwa miała znaczenie.

 

Większość z kolorów, z którymi zetknął się w Gildii cenił i szanował. Był dumny ze wszystkich, które przyszło mu nosić.

 

xXx

 

Kiedy budynek zawalił się, grzebiąc go pod gruzami, na powrót zobaczył wszystkie barwy z którymi zetknął się przez lata bycia magiem. Jednak tym razem nie były tylko kolorami.

 

Na początku widział brąz. Brązowe były ściany, które go przysypały i twarda ziemia pod nim. I jego własne szaty, przesiąknięte krwią. Ale brązowe były też szaty Nowicjuszy, które on sam przywdziewał całe lata temu. Nosząc brązie przeżył najlepsze lata swojego życia, beztroskie i radosne. W brązowej szacie spotkał też swojego najlepszego przyjaciela, który, również jeszcze w brązie, zdawał się tak daleki od tego, czym miał się stać. Lata w brązowych szatach były dobre, najlepsze ze wszystkich. _(_ _Brąz_ _jednak nie był zły)_.

 

Potem zobaczył czerwień. Czerwona była mgiełka, która zdawała się przysłaniać świat, i czerwona była jego krew, wpływająca z ust. Czerwona jak szaty Wojowników. Jak oczekiwania jego ojca. Lorlen dobrze pamiętał, co usłyszał, kiedy wstępował do Gildii jako Nowicjusz. _,,Musisz zostać Wojownikiem, wyobrażasz sobie, że_ _miałbyś si_ _ę_ _parać Alchemią_ _? Okropność”_ Więc próbował, starał się zostać Wojownikiem, zasłużyć na czerwone szaty, ale nie potrafił. Walkę za pomocą magii uważał za odrażające, a doroczne Czystki wręcz go obrzydzały. Nie chciał nosić czerwonych szat Wojownika. Nie lubił czerwieni.

 

Następny by ł błękit. K iedy już tracił nadzieję, ze zdąży zobaczyć coś poza okropną mieszanką brązu i czerwieni, zanim czerń na zawsze zamknie mu oczy, przysypujące go gruzy delikatnie się uniosły. Jasny błękit nieba zak ł uł go w oczy. Niebo, niebieskie jak szata, którą  przyszło mu nosi ć , a wraz z nią odpowiedzialność za to, co teraz się działo. Przez lata z dumą nosił niebieską szatę Administratora Gildii, przypominała mu o zaufaniu, którym g o obdarzono i odpowiedzialności złożonej na jego barkach. Ale teraz, na czerwonej od krwi ziemi, gęsto poznaczonej szatami wszystkich barw, błękit nieba, tak podobny do odcienia Administratorskiej szaty krzyczał do niego jedynie o tym, jak bardzo zawiódł to zaufanie, i jak prędko złamał się pod naporem odpowiedzialności.  ( _Tym razem błękit nie był dobry_ _)_ .

 

Później zobaczył zieleń. Lekko przechylając głowę dostrzegł brudną, zieloną szatę leżącą nieopodal. Nie wiedział do kogo należy, bo głowa leżała poza jego polem widzenia, ale Lorlen nie chciał wyobrażać sobie za dużo. Wystarczył mu sam fakt, że tam leży. Zielony jest podobno kolorem nadziei. Może to dlatego Uzdrowiciele noszą zielone szaty? Nie wiedział. On sam też nosił się dawniej na zielono. Lubił ten kolor. Nie był tak jaskrawy i niepokojący, jak czerwień Wojowników, ani też tak krzykliwy, jak fiolet Alchemików. Zieleń to kolor nadziei.

 

_A chyba właśnie_ _nadziei_ _trzeba najbardziej, kiedy wie się, że wkrótce będzie już tylko ciemność w której nie ostoją się żadne kolory._

 

_-Lorlen?_

 

Znał ten głos. Głos przyjaciela.Próbował zwrócić się w stronę człowieka, który do niego mówił, ale gdy tylko się poruszył, oszałamiający ból wydarł z jego ust cichy krzyk. Postać podeszła bliżej, oczom Lorlena ukazały się czarne szaty.

 

_-Akkarin._

 

Lorlen zdołał wyszeptać imię. Chciał mu powiedzieć jeszcze tyle rzeczy. Tak wiele usłyszeć. Odziana w czerń postać podeszła bliżej, wyciągając dłoń w jego stronę. Zorientował się w ostatniej chwili, do czego zmierza Akkarin

 

_-Nie. Nie lecz mnie. Zbyt wiele mocy by ci to zabrało. Nie warto._

 

Po raz pierwszy dostrzegł ból w czarnych oczach tego, którego dawniej mienił przyjacielem. Dawniej? Nie, Akkarin nadal był mu drogi. Nie da się tak łatwo wymazać lat przyjaźni.

 

_-Lorlen..._

 

_-Nie, Akkarinie._

 

Jego głos był słaby i cichy. Czuł, że nie zostało mu wiele czasu. Zbliżał się koniec.

 

_-Akkarinie, przepraszam..._

 

Nie był pewny, czy przyjaciel usłyszał te słowa, niewiele głośniejsze od oddechu. Jednak mag w czerni uśmiechnął się, choć ból na jego twarzy był oczywisty, i lekko skłonił głowę. Lorlen dostrzegł ten gest, ale czarne cienie zaczęły w zastraszającym tempie połykać jego świat. Szaty Akkarina zlały się z mrokiem ogarniającym Lorlena i ten nie widział już nic.

 

xXx

 

Na końcu ujrzał czerń. Mówią, że to zielony jest kolorem nadziei. Może i tak, ale nie tym razem. Tamtego dnia nadzieja byłą czarna. Czarna jak czarne szaty czarnego maga. Czarna jak oczy jego przyjaciela. Czarna jak mrok, który czekał Lorlena po drugiej stronie. Czy to mógłby być tylko zbieg okoliczności?

 

 


End file.
